


Butterfly Kisses

by Akiko_Shirayama, Tomoyochan



Category: Loveless
Genre: Age Swap, F/F, Genderswap, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Shirayama/pseuds/Akiko_Shirayama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each moment was a fluttering of butterfly wings.</p>
<p>Short drabbles with accompanying cosplay photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Soubi knew she was getting looks. She was supposed to be in school right now, but instead was hanging around that gates of the college campus, despite still being obviously too young to attend there. Way too young.

She fiddled with her phone, charms dangling as she checked the time. Nearly three. She wasn’t sure what time classes were ending here, but figured it would be on an hour. Soubi had arrived nearly an hour ago, trying to see if she could spot her target then, but hadn’t seen a thing. She couldn’t even look though the windows without the chance of being caught peeking and run off. She was sure that someone had contemplated calling the authorities about her already. Ritsu would not be happy if - when - he heard she had skipped school to do this.

When three o’clock had passed and, other than a few unhurried adults walking by with curious looks, nothing had happened, she decided enough was enough. She was going in.

Ears twitching in anticipation, Soubi round though the gate and had taken two steps toward the nearest building when she spotted her. A bit taller, with short black hair falling softly around her ears, she looked little like Seimei. But at the same time it was unavoidable that they were family. The same distance, the same magnetic draw. She was just exiting the english building, a notebook in hand that she looked over dispassionately. Soubi recognized that look from whenever she messed up and Seimei had to give her a mild reprimand. This was her - this was Ritsuka.

Soubi took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and then purposely moved so that Ritsuka bumped into her. The older brunette glanced up, about to apologize, when she realized that the person she had run into was a lot shorter than expected. Changing her glance so that it was the correct height, Ritsuka looked a little unsure but opened her mouth anyway.

“Hey, sorry kiddo. Shouldn’t you be in school?” She didn’t even fully wait for an answer, already starting to move on, dismissing Soubi as just some kid in a place she shouldn’t be. Annoying, but not worth the inconvenience. Soubi wanted to grab her, make her stay and listen, make her hers, but by the time she brought her hand up, Ritsuka had already reached the gates and was leaving.

No, no. She wouldn’t miss this chance, not after being sure to come here today. She made a short jog to the gate, about to call out-

But Ritsuka was gone. The street was empty, far too many corners in sight to knew exactly which one Ritsuka had headed down.

Damn, she was going to be in so much trouble when Ritsu found out, and not a thing to show for it.


End file.
